Chained
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: Rob's known to have had hatched evil plans, but this mgiht be his best. One morning after seeing Wally and Artemis bickering he hatches a plan to chain them together to get them to behave...While making a small fortune. WallyxArtemis Threeshot! Crackish Set pre-invasion, before Failsafe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, otherwise there would be huge Spitfire make out scenes on the air right now. XD XD XD**

**Hey,, guys. So I was watching (-cough-obsessing-cough-) over Spitfire when this idea occurred to me. So I wrote it down. It's a three shot because it used to be a **_**really long **_**oneshot and I remembered people like me (Hence people with low attention spans.) wouldn't read this so I transformed it! Enjoy!**

…

_**Mount Justice, 8:15 a.m.**_

"I can't believe you!"

Those four words rang out towards the entire building and found its way to the kitchen where Aqualad, Robin, Megan and Superboy were busy eating breakfast. All four of them looked up at each other. Kid Flash and Artemis were fighting… again…

At the same moment Wally and Artemis walked into the kitchen. Artemis was soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her and Wally's face was red from laughing. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Wally said, apologizing.

"How hard is it to watch where you aim a water hose? What were you even _doing _with a water hose?" Artemis asked. Both were so caught up in the argument that they didn't even notice that they had an audience.

"Yeah? Well, you could've told me you were behind me. That's not so hard is it?" He countered. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did! But you were so caught up in being an idiot that you didn't hear me!" Artemis yelled.

"You really told me you were behind me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes."

"Moron."

"Liar."

"Idiot."

"Replacement."

Artemis turned; ready to kill when the two noticed a strange, yet familiar smell in the air. What was that? Both turned to see Robin, a bowl of popcorn in front of him watching the two intensely.

"Don't mind me! You know this is actually kind of entertaining. I'm kind of wondering when you guys will just make out already."

"Me and him? You must be kidding." Artemis said.

"You know me, Robin. I would never date a thing like… it." Wally said. Artemis glared at him and lunged at him. Robin sighed. It was his turn to break up this fight… The calendar on the fridge said so. He got up form his chair so he could keep Artemis's hands as far away from his best friend's neck as possible.

Then it happened. While watching Artemis claw at the air, desperate to get to Kid Flash an idea ran through Robin's head. A perfect idea to get them to cooperate. Then Megan put Kaldur, Superboy and Robin online.

_Kaldur, you there? _

_Yeah_

_Superboy, you there?_

_Yes_

_Robin, you there?_

_Yes. And I have a plan._

_**Mount Justice, 10:00 a.m.**_

Artemis and Wally showed up at the same time in the command room, prepared fro todays mission, only to be greeted by a clank. The turned and saw a smirking Robin dangling a set of keys. It was only then with horror that Kid Flash and Artemis looked down at there wrists which were attached by a long silver chain, then looked up at a smirking Robin, a murderous look in there eyes.

"What did you do?' Artemis asked as she noticed Kaldur, Superboy and Megan standing behind him.

"We feel you two can't behave very well together so we've concluded to tie you two together until you two learn to work together." Kaldur explained. Artemis felt anger bubbling up in her. Then it happened…

M'gann, Robin and Superboy were smart enough to run when Artemis got chained to Wally, but Kal… Well, he was sacrificed.

"KALDUR!" Artemis yelled at the top of her lungs so hard that it rivaled _Black Canary's. _I mean, even _she _could hear it and she was across the building. (In fact, it made Black Canary nod her head in approval. Ollie had obviously taught the girl well…)

Meanwhile, Kaldur winced and took the chain.

"Hey, hey where are we going? Come on, I'm chained to _it _don't I at least get some _rights?" _Wally asked. Artemis glared hard at him as the pair was thrown into… Wait, was that a _confinement _cell? One for the mentally ill? Y'know where the baddies went? Oh… It was.

Kaldur put both in there. "The League had come to a decision on this… even though it was Robin's idea first…"

"I knew it! That sneaky little…" Wally said, interrupting Kal.

"Anyways, you have to stay here all day until you work out your issues. You will be monitored by the League. So Artemis, that means _no _attempted murder of Kid Flash, what so ever. Got it?" Kaldur asked. Artemis grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'No promises.'

"All right. Food will come in periodically. Goodbye." Kaldur said before shutting the door.

…

The league crept around the computer screen, anxiously watching the two teens chained together.

If your about to ask _why _the _entire _(Yeah, the entire league. That's including Bats and Supey.) League was here, it was because, well… They were afraid of Artemis… just a bit. It wasn't that they couldn't handle a teenage girl it was just that her aim with the bows was so skilled… One mistake and there heads could be off.

And besides, they were placing bets on Artemis and Wally and needed video evidence to get the money.

And at least one witness…

Oh, did I mention the room was bugged too?

Anyways, YJ and JLA crowded around the screen watching them. Yeah… it was bad.

"So do you have any idea when we should let them out?" Robin asked. Ol'Batty shook his head.

"No. Not really. We plan on keeping them in there until they make up…"

Somewhere in the back of the room someone (-coughTheFlash-cough-) coughed while saying, "Make-out."

"Plus, don't we need video evidence to win this bet?" Black Canary asked. Green Arrow shook his head.

"I'm telling you, they _just _dislike each other. Nothing more, nothing less." He defended.

"No. No. No. No. I've seen T.V shows like this all the time. It's _clear _that they are in _love _with each other. Right, D?" Black Canary asked, addressing Diana. She nodded.

"Yes. Back in my native country one of my sisters best friends hated her future spouse just like this. Their loves, masked by hate." Diana explained. Bats huffed.

"Its just hate! I don't believe in love sap that you guys do." He huffed. No one was surprised, I mean this _was _Batman… And no one dared to argue with him. Recently rumors had spread that his cape was a jetpack. Flash even had photographic evidence of it.

…

Artemis sat with her back to the wall, looking sharply to the right, meanwhile Wally paced the room… Well, not really _pacing, _it was running back and forth in a tight, enclosed area.

"Will, you _stop _that already? You keep jerking me back and forth." Artemis said, complaining.

"That's what _she _said…" Wally chuckled, earning _the _death glare from Artemis.

"Can't you be serious about this? Were _chained_ together, locked in _solitary confinement _and all you can do is joke around?" She asked, her voice rising a couple volumes.

"Joking around is my way of dealing with things." Wally explained. Artemis scowled.

"Then I'd be a _hilarious_ person if that was my stradgy too." She muttered, talking about her father.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Geez, Arty you said that fast. Your not hiding something are you?" Wally said jokingly.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Well, how do _you _deal with things?" He asked.

"When did this turn into an episode of _Doctor Phil?_" Artemis asked. **(A/N Don't own!) **

"Well… you're a pretty closed up person. I'm just offering a shoulder to cry on." He said, tenderly looking at Artemis softly. She looked back and felt a blush creeping up her face… And for a moment Artemis almost gave in.

"You'd hate me if you knew." She confessed, unwillingly. Whoa… how did he do that? She's never told _anyone anything _close to her past.

"Try me." Wally said and Artemis felt her mouth open to spill the beans. Everything. Her father. Her past… And her missions.

Then she looked at Wally and stopped. She couldn't possibly burden him with this. It was… too much. Even _she _couldn't handle it. And Wally couldn't possibly handle it.

"I… can't." She said, stopping herself.

"So you don't trust me?" Wally asked, accusatory.

"N… NO! Its not that, but have you… have you ever had a secret you've never wanted to tell anyone? In fear of them…" Artemis stopped herself before she got too sappy.

"You don't have to lie. I know you just don't trust me." Wally accused. Artemis jumped to her feet.

"Its not that! I do trust you, idiot!" She yelled, feeling surprised at how genuine the words felt.

"Whatever." He said, sitting down with his back to her. Artemis sighed.

It was going to be a _long _day…

…

"OH! Four hours in and there already not speaking to each other. That's five bucks, Kal." Robin said, outstretching his hand. Kaldur sighed before digging out five dollars and dropping it into my palm.

"You guys are already betting? We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!" The Flash said, speeding over.

"I figured I could make a small fortune off this stuff. Kaldur bet five minutes in they'd start fighting. I bet a couple hours in and they'd already be pissed at each other. Artemis wouldn't pick a fight _right _away." Robin explained. Superboy jumped up.

"I want to change my bet now! I know what you…"

"Sorry Supey, but no call-backs… under any circumstances." Robin explained. The entire JLA sighed.

"Well, were screwed." Black Canary said.

"You bet against a kid!" Superman cried shocked.

"We thought we'd get a few bucks off him…" They cried in protest.

Batman meanwhile walked over to his son and patted his head nodding in approval. "Good job, sob. Good job." While dropping a couple bucks into his palm.

Robin smiled. This was a brilliant plan. Not only was it going to make Wally and Artemis get together quicker, but it was going to make him _very _rich…

He looked at the JLA and YJ.

Very fast…

…

**Evil evil evil Robin! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Six Flags, or the Flash pass or the Superman or Cinderella. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY, FEDS!**

**O.M.G! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I usually stick to anime and manga and tend to write there most often, so that this is a new thing for me. Not that I'm ungrateful, I am grateful, I got what, **_**seven, **_**yeah, **_**seven **_**reviews in two days! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

It was quiet in the cell Wally and Artemis were in. Ever since they're miny-fight broke out the other refused to speak. It was hell. Especially for Wally. He was _so _bored and just wanted to have a good run, but that wasn't possible was it? He glanced at Artemis, who was looking in the opposite direction and inspecting her nails. He was positive she could feel his gaze; she just didn't want to meet it.

Artemis, on the other hand had learned to keep quiet and entertained for a while. Every once in a while, her father would have an outburst of anger. One that would make her fear him, and _sometimes _fear for her life. She didn't get bored like this. Not anymore.

But… something was bothering her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact, Kid Flash was staring at her so intently, studying her. Or maybe it was… Then it dawned on her.

_Oh God, what happens when Kid Hyperactive here had to go to the bathroom?_

As if sensing her thoughts, Wally said "Uh… Hey Justice League? I have to go to the bathroom…"

Artemis groaned. "Oh crap… This is going to get awkward."

Then the speaker came on. They immediately recognized Flash's voice. "Well, we have a bathroom over there, but um… we didn't really remember… the chains." He told them. Wally and Artemis groaned.

"Are you serious?" Wally asked ad a door mysteriously flung open, revealing the bathroom.

"Wally, do you have to go _that bad?" _Artemis asked. Wally nodded. Artemis groaned, yet again.

"Come on, let's do this." She sighed, getting up and pulling Wally towards the door.

"Wait your not going in, are you?" Wally asked.

"Wow…"

"Wow what?"

"It sounded like you _wanted _me to go in." Artemis said.

"Aww, don't worry Arty. Your not the only one that wanted a peak at this body…"

"WALLY, YOU PERV!" Artemis roared, her cheeks blushing bright red.

"You started it…" He said.

"Whatever. Just close the door on the chains. Okay?" Artemis commanded. Wally did as told and only left a little space. Artemis winced as she waited for him to finish.

…

The entire JLA AND YJ sighed as they pushed their money towards Robin, who was slowly adding to the Wayne Enterprises Fortune.

"Come on people. Single file. Single file. Hand me the money and then leave. Simple logic." Robin commanded as Wonder Woman dropped her twenty dollars in the basket.

"Wait, so Robin. You somehow got everyone to bet that _Artemis – Artemis! _Was going to be the first one to bring up the bathroom topic?" Kaldur asked in amazement.

"Um… yes! It was simple logic. Just be annoying enough and you can accomplish anything." Robin said. Superboy stared at him in amazement.

"I am _never _betting against you _again!" _He said in amazement.

"Oh I don't know about that…" Robin asked, evilly, remembering his plans.

Bruce meanwhile was sitting in the corner, nodding his head off in approval.

"Well… At least we got them to work together…" Flash said; as he dropped his _fifty _(Robin took advantage of how gullible Flash was…) bucks into the basket, Robin had placed in front of him.

…

As soon as Wally was done, Artemis and him fell back into awkward silence. It was Wally, though who started the conversation.

"Geez, Arty will you talk? I'm _so _bored. What do you want to do?" He asked. Artemis gave him the Are-You-Serious-Kid look.

"What _can _we do, Wally? In case you haven't noticed were _chained _together!" Artemis told him. Wally shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you do for fun?" He asked. Artemis shrugged.

"You honestly don't know?" He asked.

"There isn't any time for fun in my world." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to keep my grades up, take care of my mother, I'm a part of the team and need to succeed in not falling asleep standing up." She explained. Wally just then got an idea as she stood up. He 'accidently' (-cough-on purpose-cough-) jerked the chain, so Artemis was pinned up against him.

"Let me show you what fun is, then." He whispered. And it happened really quickly.

In a flash (Literally) Artemis was pulled onto Wally's back and they were running.

Artemis looked back, her hair blowing in her face and she rose and eyebrow.

_Wow, Wally must be a lot stronger than he looks. He broke through the freaking _wall!

…

The _entire _JLA stared in wonder at the screen as they saw the hole through the wall. It all happened so quickly. They were talking and… and… then Wally tore through the _Wall!_

"Oh shit…" Superman said.

"What?" Hawkman asked.

"We forgot to Wally-proof it…" Superman said. Flash burst into a fits on laughter.

"How did you forget to _Wally-Proof _it? I even gave you that spray Iris and I used when Wally was on a sugar-rush!" Flash said, laughing. Batman glared at him… Wait, that wasn't _just _a glare. It was… the Bat Glare.

Flash swallowed.

"Well, at least we Wally-Proofed the chains. They won't be able to break that." Superman told them, retraining Batty from chocking the Flash.

"Well… Its not like we bet Robin on this topic at least." Superman added too. Half the JLA hung their heads in despair. Robin was now laughing evilly as stacks of money were placed into the… OHMYGOD THE _THIRD _BASKET!

Flash looked at Robin who was snickering and said, "You're an evil little dude, you know that?"

…

Wally ran and ran until they got to a little town in the middle of New York. Artemis slid off his back, restraining a laugh.

'What was that?" She asked.

"I busted us out of there. Come on, Arty. Haven't you ever done anything like that?" Wally asked, staring at her. At that point, Artemis burst into laughter, considering how absurd the situation was… and how fun. Wally soon joined her.

"So we have to find a knife." Artemis said.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"To break the chains." Artemis told him.

"Oh, I can do that." He told her as he pulled ran the both of them towards a sharp pole with all his might.

The chain didn't break.

"Shit." Wally said.

"What?"

"They Wally-Proofed the chain!"

"… Wally-Proof."

"…I had a really bad sugar-rush once, okay?"

"I need to buy some of that…"

"So what do you want to do?" Artemis asked. Wally looked at her crazily.

"I said I was going to show you what fun was, right?" He said as he pulled her along. Artemis stumbled behind him.

"But… We're chained together!" Artemis pointed to the chains.

"So? It's just a chain. It can't prevent us from having fun." Wally pointed out.

"I guess your right. So… what are we going to do?" Artemis asked. Wally wondered that himself. Then an idea came to him.

"You've ever been to Six Flags?" He asked. Artemis shook her head. Wally stifled a gasp.

"Come on, then!" He said, as he pulled her onto his back. By now Artemis wasn't that surprised when he sped off.

She sighed. People were going to look at them weird when they saw the chain. But it was unlikely that they'd be caught by the JLA or the YJ right away. At least they weren't in their costumes… That would be hard to explain.

Within seconds they were in front of Six Flags. Wally waving around an All-Season Pass. In a couple minutes, they were through security and inside the park.

"A Season Pass?" Artemis asked. Wally ducked his head and blushed.

"I come here often, okay? Come on." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. All though, accidently his hand slipped into hers. Artemis didn't seem to notice and Wally threaded his fingers with hers.

Artemis though had noticed and felt a little surprised when she realized she didn't _mind. _In fact, she _enjoyed _it…

…

Robin chuckled as he watched the two. They were cute together.

He was sent to tail them by Batman, who was sure Robin could do it. Besides… some of the bets he made required photographic evidence. Robin shook his head. Did they honestly think that would a difference? Oh, how sad people are. He was _Robin. _The Boy _Wonder. _Did they honestly _think _that would stop him? Hell no. Especially if money was involved…

Robin pulled out his camera walking directly behind them and pressing 'record'. He knew he was suppost to be busting them, but come on? Couldn't he have a _wee _bit of fun with them? Robin pressed closer listening to there conversation.

"Hahaha! Do you se that Flash pass! _Flash _pass. Have you ever seen a _Green Arrow _pass? I don't THINK so!" Wally bellowed. Artemis, who was really the only one that could stand his volume, death-glared him.

"Do you _want_ me to mention that to Ollie?" She asked.

"Bring it on! I bet I could outrun _both _of your arrows!" Wally challenged.

"From the front and back?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You 're one brave person, kid"

"Was that I compliment I heard?"

Artemis opened her mouth to say an awesome comeback, but by this point Robin had become fed up with they're arguing and just _had _to make a comment.

"Get a room!" He yelled, before brushing past them and onto the Dark Knight, smirking as he stuck the bugs onto them. He discreetly placed a headphone into his ear to listen to there conversation.

Oh this was going to _fun._

…

"Aw, c'mon Arty! Won't you scream on at least _one _ride?" Wally begged.

"None of these are scary. Give me… ONE that I can scream on and I'll… I'll… I'll"

"Pay for dinner?"

"Fine."

"Okay. Let me think…" Wally said in that pondering position. He looked around the park and rested his eyes on a huge structure. The grand one. One that made him swallow in fear.

The _Superman_

"That one." He said, pointing to it. Artemis raised and eyebrow, but didn't protest when he pulled her along.

They went through the line, which was surprisingly short. And climbed up. Artemis stomach lurched, but she didn't act scared. There was no way on _earth _that she was paying for dinner.

"Scared, Arty?" Wally asked, raising and eyebrow.

"_This _is your idea of _scary? _I'm not going to scream _at all _on this. In fact, I won't let out a peep." Artemis said as they moved into their cart. Wally stepped aside, letting her go first.

"Are you sure? This rides been known to break the toughest people on earth." Wally informed her, thinking of the time Batman went on the ride. He'd gone party deaf during that ride…

"Well its not going to break me." Artemis said, pulling down the safety-things-that-came-down-own-your-head.

"Eh. Free dinner."

"Watch it, Kid."

…

Robin sat behind the pair, laughing his ass off. Wow… Was Artemis really _that _sure? Even _Bats _had screamed during the ride. Robin winced, remembering it. Without knowing it, he reached up to rub his ear as if it were in pain.

Pulling out his stealth camera he settled it on the seat Wally and Artemis were on together. It was small and he had used some special glue Bats had invented. The security check had been finished already so he could do this, he could easily peel it off when the ride was finished.

He smiled as the ride lurched forward. Ready for the video evidence he needed to get his fifty bucks from Hawkman to happen…

…

The ride slowly climbed to the top. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"This is your idea of scary? What's your favorite horror movie then? _Cinderella?" _She asked. Now Wally rolled his eyes.

"Wait for it Arty. Here comes to best part." Wally said. Artemis rolled her eyes.

Then they reached the top…

And then it tipped over…

Artemis sucked in her breath and couldn't help, but let out a scream as they soared down with Wally who was also smirking at his victory. Artemis winced and grabbed his arm, burying her head into his shoulder. Wally was surprised by her nearness, but found he didn't mind it.

Finally, the ride ended. The restraint thingy's was lifted off them and Wally got up and hoped out. Artemis stood on shaking legs and barely got out. She collapsed when she was out there, on account of her legs giving way to the fear. Wally caught her and smirked as she rolled her head up. It fell away when eh realized how close there faces were. Only a couple inches and…

Wally shook his head as he pulled her up with him. Artemis jumped away as soon as they were up and brushed off her palms on her jeans.

She sighed. "Where should we go to eat?"

…

Robin reviewed the tape as he walked back to the car. Over and over. Screw tailing them. With this he could get Black Canary's, Wonder Woman's, Superman's, Kaldur's, J'onn's _and _Hawkman's money…

He felt tears prick his eyes at the thought of all the money he would get. Oh the beauty…

…

**-Wipes sweat from brow- Seven pages! Three hours of work and I have seven pages. Nice… Anyways, sorry for taking a while. I hope you liked it. Now please review! Or you'll be stuck on the Superman with a screaming Bats. Hard to imagine, isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not Young Justice. If I did, the next episode would be title Wally and Artemis: A Wedding to Remember. XD XD XD**

**Sorry it took me forever to update! I got… grounded. =( But I hope this makes up its like, ten pages long and its over three thousand words! Its the longest I've ever written! and its been three hours of non-stop work. Sorry fi it sucsk and for the long wait!**

…

"Germany. They have the _best _burgers." Wally said. Artemis sighed and pulled out her wallet, grimacing at the lone 20 in there.

"Okay… just don't make it too expensive, okay?" Artemis said tenderly. She expected Wally to make some comment about what she'd said, and had prepared a million comebacks in her head. But instead Wally shook his head.

"Don't worry. I have a discount over there for being 'the most frequent customer'' Wally explained. Artemis threw him the 'WTF' look.

"Honestly, I'm a little afraid to ask this… but what do you _do _in your free time, Kid?"

"If I told you it would ruin my mysterious image."

"_What _mysterious image?"

"… I can dream can't I?"

Artemis rolled her eyes as Wally scooped her up bridal-style and sped off. Artemis clung to him for dear life, being a little shaken from all the roller coaster rides.

Then the worst happened….

Wally tripped.

You may be be rolling your eyes at this, but you don't get it. When Wally trips, he doesn't just trip a couple inches, he trips a couple hundred _miles._

Wally stumbled through Spain, nearly lost his balance in Italy, lurched forward through most of Greece, Bulgaria, Romania, Poland and Germany. Then after circling most of Europe he fell in France.

Artemis stumbled out of his grip and tumbled down next to him.

Wally fell on top of her and there was a large _boom _as they landed somewhere. Artemis lifted her head and immediately recognized it.

_Paris… _On the _Eiffel_ Tower…

Then she looked up and so Wally on top of her and so… so… _close. _His face was a couple inches away. So close… but so _far _at the same time… Yes, Artemis could reach up there and _touch _him, but yet… He was _Wally. _They were _teammates. _She couldn't _possibly!_

"Uh… Art? I know I'm super hot, but can you stop staring at me.'… It's creeping me out…" Wally said. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Get off me _then _I'll stop." Artemis said. Wally blushed crimson red and rolled of Artemis.

"Thank you, Baywatch…" Artemis said getting up just as they were ushered to a table in the center. Artemis looked around and realized something…. Actually a couple things.

Again, they were on the Eiffel Tower

She was having a romantic dinner with _Wally…_

It was going to cost a _lot…_

"_Monsieur. Mademoiselle. _Here are your menu's." A fancy-looking dude clad in a suit said, stepping out. Artemis and Wally took the menus. Artemis opened hers scanning down for food.

_Come on, Artemis. Just look at the prices. There fine. They're not your father. They will not bite you. LOOK. AT. THE. PRICES!_

Accepting her own challenge Artemis looked at the row of prices and nearly died. It was _way _more than $20! The only thing that _was _$20 was probably… the water! Artemis gulped, but just than was saved by Wally… and his idiocy…

"What do you mean you don't have burger! How can you be a restaurant and _not have burgers?_" Wally yelled. Artemis blushed, mentally taking back what she though earlier.

"I am sorry, _monsieur_, but I do not have this… _burger _speak of." The host asked.

"How can you not. Have. BURGERS!" Wally cried slamming his hand on the table so hard the tower tipped to the side. He was about to scream again when he noticed what he'd done and the flashing of lights.

"Oh shit." He said, grabbing Artemis and running out of there.

"Nice on, Kid Flash. Very smooth." Artemis commented as they sped out of there.

"Shut up." Wally said.

"Where are we going to now?" Artemis asked.

"California… If I can find it." Wally mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, beau…. Sweet… I mean, _nothing!" _Wally replied to the smirking Artemis.

…

The Justice League all crowded around the T.V. watching the commotion in Paris as the Eiffel Tower was blocked off. Batman turned to the team.

"We've found him!" He told Robin. YJ joined the JLA around the screen as they continued watching with wide eyes. After a while Robin burst out laughing.

"Wait… how do you know this is Wally?" Superboy asked. Flash sighed.

"… It's Wally, okay? No human being on Earth could cause that much panic and get away with it…" The flash pointed out as _several _members of the JLA and YJ handed Robin his money. Robin, of course, was cackling his ass off… in his… HOLY SHIT, WAS THAT A CHAIR OF _MONEY?__** (I**_**, the asstastic author suddenly feel belittled Thanks Robin…)**

Batman (secretly) nodded his head in approval at the number of money in Robin's possession before he moved onto business.

"Robin, now that we've found them I need you to go and track them. _Now._ We can't let them get any further." Bat said in his Do-As-I-Say-Or-I-_Will_-Bat glare-You tone. Everyone in the room stepped back a step. Robin nodded and got up, putting some shiny things around his buckets of money.

"Uh… what's that?" Flash asked.

"Bombs." Robin replied simply. "If you try to get _any _of your money back it will explode in your face." Robin then hopped out a window that had mysteriously appeared for his convince. There was silence as Green Arrow turned to Batman.

"Wow. You've raised another you… We're doomed"

…

Artemis shivered against Wally, as the harsh breeze blew her hair behind her. They'd been running around for about an hour and yet, nothing. Wally looked confused, not sure of anything. Artemis sighed.

"You should stop for directions." She pointed out.

"I don't need any directions! I know perfectly well where America is!"

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"I know where were going and I don't need any of your help!"

"We should stop for directions."

"I don't need any directions!'

"Stop for directions."

"I don't need any directions!"

"Stop for directions!"

"I don't need no directions! Besides were right here." Wally said, stopping… Then he realized how wrong he was.

Instead of warm, sunny California, they were in Antarctica. The freezing wind, whipped around them, chilling their bare shoulders. Artemis threw Wally the death-glare.

"I told you we should've stopped for directions!" She chattered. Wally waved her off.

"Don't worry. I know some people." Wally said as an explorer clad in a huge jacket came out.

"Wally! My man, how you've been?" He asked, striding over to Wally. Wally walked over and hugged the guy.

"Johnny-boy! I haven't seen you in forever! How're the kids? Now, I've got a favor, can you point me into the direction or America?" Wally asked. The man nodded, before pointing in a direction.

"I'm pretty sure it's that way. See you later!" He called. Wally walked over to Artemis who was half-smirking, half- gazing in awe.

"I told you we should've stopped for directions." She said. Wally chuckled.

"Shut up." He said as he picked her up and started running in the direction the man pointed.

…

Robin cackled evilly to himself as he tracked the pair. Wow… did they really assume that they weren't being watched? Then again… This _was_ Wally…. The guy was pretty naïve overall.

Robin directed the special covert-ops ship Batman had designed over the air as Wally ran through the ocean with Artemis in his arms. _Click. _

All the Green Lantern's just lost $20

Artemis snuggled into Wally's chest. _Click._

Superman just went bankrupt.

Wally shielding Artemis from the ocean. _Click._

Wonder Woman, M'Gann, and Kaldur now owe Robin $50

Just as Robin was about to take another photo the link he'd set up with M'Gann and the others came to life.

_Robin? It's me M'Gann. How's the mission going?_

Oh yeah…. The mission.

_I found them and now I'm tracking them._

_Oh that's good… Oh and Batman say's to stop fooling around and get focused on the mission._

… _How did he know?_

Kaldur now joined in _Robin? He's Batman. He knows everything._

_Touché._

…

Batman frowned at the sight of Hal Jordan in front of him head bowed.

"When we said 'Wally-Proof _everything_' we meant everything_. _So tell me… Why did they boy break through the wall?" Batman growled.

"… You did say to Wally-Proof the wall?" Hal offered. Batman gave him the bat-glare.

"Oh, I'm sure I did…"

Hal was put in charge of Wally-Proofing the room when they first decided to go throughout the plan. Batman wanted to do it himself, but got a call on the Joker attacking and had to leave. Superman was gone and Hal was kind of just… there. So he got stuck with it.

"Now. Tell me Hal. What happened?" Batman growled. He sic-ed the Bat glare up to maximum power and _that _was all it took for Hal to break.

"Okay Okay okay! Stop staring at me! I had to go! I had to! _GOSSIP GIRL WAS ON! _DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT _GOSSIP GIRL _IS TO ME? I. HAVE. TO. MAKE. SURE THAT BLAIR ENDS UP WITH CHUCK! NOT THE PRINCE. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Hal cried. Batman shook his head.

_Why me?_

"Get out of my sight you… Batman growled. **(A/N I don't own Gossip Girl… I watch it, but I don't own it. Don't judge me.)**

Hal then started to cry and was comforted by Diana who had to hand him a lollipop to calm him down. Then she put him in the corner with Flash and Green Arrow who were cowering in fear from Bats… Hey, Bat's was mad and looked murderous… they had a _right _to be. The last time Batman got angry he'd scared Flash so much he had to run for a spare change of pants… Hey, if you were there… so would you.

…

Wally stopped as him and Artemis got to a Beach in California. Wally then proceeds to flop onto the ground. He was tired. Halfway through, he kicked a shark and then proceeded to run for his and _Artemis's _lives. He looked over at Artemis who was slumped up against a tree with her eyes closed and looking up. She looked so… peaceful. Wally, despite his tiredness, got up and walked right next to her.

They sat in silence, not speaking just simply enjoying the other's presence. Wally's hand crept towards Artemis and he wrapped his hand in hers.

… And that's how Robin found them 10 minutes later.

…

Robin looked around for Wally and Artemis. He lost then ten minutes ago when Wally took off suddenly… with a Great White trailing after him. It didn't take Rob a while to put it together.

He pushed accelerte and the ship sped forward until he was hovering on a beach. He looked down and saw a couple against a tree, holding hands. They were laughing and talking. Wait… Robin peered forward.

Was that _Artemis and Wally?_

Rob squinted and his mouth fell to the floor as his suspicion was validated. He pulled out the camera.

One click… Just one click… AND HE'D BE RICH! Robin corrected himself, adding on a suffix. ER!

_Click. Click. Click. Click. _

Robin put the camera down. He'd gotten his photos; he could do his job _now._

…

"So you honestly did _all _of those things? Including tripping the Prime Minister?" Artemis asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"Everything." Wally answered, making Artemis laugh.

"It makes sense now! I remember watching that on T.V… And when he got up to accept his award, there was a flash and he went headfirst." Artemis told Wally.

"Well now you know what that flash was." Wally explained. Artemis laughed, feeling a lot happier than anytime before.

They'd been sitting there for about an hour, joking around and laughing. At one point, Wally started telling Artemis _everything _he did – Tripping the Prime Minister, Caking the President, spilling neon paint all over Batman's head at one point… then leaving the country for a week.

Artemis felt a lot happier than she had in a while; just _talking _with Wally made her feel a lot better. She opened her mouth to say something, but then a certain Boy Wonder jumped from the top of a tree and landed in front of them. Wally groaned when he saw Robin. Both jerked their hand's away and looked to another direction in hopes of Robin not seeing them holding hands… It was a little of a vain hope… I mean, it was Robin. Even if he was going blind, he'd still see _everything._

"I'm guessing you're here to take us back, right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, we're screwed, aren't we?"

"Pretty much."

…

The Flash was drifting off to sleep in pure boredom when Robin brought Wally and Artemis in… Actually, the Flash was already asleep, along with Shayera, Diana, Green Arrow, Hal, M'Gann, Superman, Superboy, Dinah and Martian Manhunter. If there were one word to describe how it had been around HG it would be… dull. In fact, Bats was pretty much the only one up and all he was doing was growling homicidal threats under his breath. Oh wait… Yeah, even Bat's was asleep. It was bad.

Slumped over chairs, lying down on couches, drooling on keyboard, mumbling something about 'fluffy fluffy kittens' under their breaths was how Robin, Wally and Artemis found them.

"Hello? You guys aren't honestly asleep, are you?" Artemis yelled. Nothing.

Robin cackled excitingly to himself as he rushed out of the room to get a sharpie... It didn't take a genius to put it together.

Wally meanwhile took this as the perfect opportunities to try something Batman had never allowed him to do.

"ECHO!" Wally screamed, startling awake the entire room.

"So your…" The Flash yawned, "Back."

Hal piped up. "Finally. Wally, do you know how dull this place gets without your pranks? Even Bat's is as… Whoa, he's still sleeping. Barry, Ollie, get the sharpie markers!"

Artemis held out a hand "Robin is already going to get those, relax. I'm sure he'll let you join in on this suicidal task."

Barry, Ollie and Hal paused. Barry took time to look at Wally and Artemis who were standing side-by-side. He could feel… something flowing between them. He just couldn't out his finger on it. Eh, whatever. It was time to embarrass Wally.

"ARTEMIS! How's my future, niece-in-law!" Barry cried, pulling Artemis into a tight hug. This caught Artemis off guard.

"Uncle Barry! Stop. Seriously." Wally hissed.

"Wally, you don't understand. You woke me up. This. Means. War." Barry said back.

"Oh your on…"

Barry then lightened up, getting an idea.

Back when Wally was a kid, he used to come and visit all the time. There was a girl Wally's age that lived across the street. Barry (And _only _Barry. Iris thought the whole thing was idiotic.) Would pressure Wally into kissing her on the cheek. Barry chuckled manically to himself.

Wally was doomed.

…

The Flash was suffocating Artemis with attention. She was sure that by the end of today, she'd go crazy being under his gaze 24/7. She _had _to leave.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave the restroom." Artemis said, attempting to get up from the couch. Ollie held her down.

"Aww, c'mon Arty! Why don't you stay and get more acquainted?" Oliver suggested. The Flash waved Green Arrow off.

"C'mon. When you got to go… well, you got to go. Go ahead Artemis." The Flash said. Artemis smiled gratefully at him. Wally was silent next to the flash grumbling. Artemis noticed this and frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"WALLY WILL MISS YOU!" The Flash cried when she was halfway out the room. She heard a smacking sound a chuckled to herself.

She envied Wally a bit. He had a family he loved and felt comfortable with, and her… She looked down at the scar her father had given her for misbehaving when she was six… Her family was as dysfunctional as it could get.

Artemis turned walking outside for some fresh air. She needed to breathe. Since they'd gotten back, she'd felt Claus trophic with all the attention she was getting. Not to mention that they would probably chained her together with Wally again. She needed air.

She stepped out and onto the beach, the breeze cooling her off. It was such a beautiful day. She intended to enjoy it before she was back in that cell with Wally.

The sun was setting, painting the sky with brilliant yellow's and pinks. The lake flickered with the light. It was peaceful, relaxing. She could forget anything and everything here.

Artemis was out there for about ten minutes when someone patted her back.

She jumped started and dropped a bow only to find it was Wally. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Wally said. "My uncle just began to get a little… scary." Artemis laughed as she bent to pick up the arrow.

"Here let me." Wally said, bending down to pick up the same item as Artemis. Their fingers brushed and both looked up at the same time, their faces only inches apart.

Wally leaned forward at the same time Artemis did, their lips brushed and they pulled away staring at each other before kissing again.

They were interrupted with screams of 'YEAH!' and 'I'M GONNA BE RICH!' and the one lone 'SUCK IT, BATS!'

They turned and saw the JLA and YJ watching them, cameras in hand. Artemis's death-glared them and half of the crowd quieted down.

Slowly, Artemis pulled an arrow from her back, positioning the bow.

"Wally, you corner one half, I'll kill the other"

"Done."

…

**So that's it guys. I hope you liked it! I worked SUPER hard! Now, please.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**IN THE NAME OF WALLY YOU SHALL REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. =( I just want to thank you for all the reviews I've gotten! Honestly... _53! _I love you guys! Sorry, if I haven't replied to your review there are just so many and I get confused with all of those. So I just want to let you guys know that I seriously appreciate the reviews. Honestly. When I see people still reviewing months after I finished the story I get all warm and happy inside =) I love you guys, thank you so much. =)**

**On another note, I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this... A sort of 'Meet The Parents' fic. What do you guys think? If you guys want me to I will. It's just that my plate is full right now (3 stories... THREE!)**

**Thats all I wanted to talk about. Thank you so much! =)**

**~Katsumi Hatake**


End file.
